


Unbelieving

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Religious belief can be a transitory thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbelieving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** July Writing Prompts #3: _Sacred spaces: Incorporate the religion or philosophy of your choice into today's story, in whatever manner you choose._

Army service has a way of either confirming one's beliefs beyond doubt or tearing them all to shreds and leaving nothing but doubt behind. Considering my experiences abroad, it should not be a surprise that I abandoned my Catholic upbringing and preferred to exist separate from any thought of God.

Mary was more devout than I, and to keep her in good spirits I periodically attended services with her. Holmes somehow knew of this, though I never spoke of it to him, and when we were on a case and about to commit some petty act of trespassing, he teased, "Will a priest be hearing of our evening misdeeds?"

"Mary is Protestant," I retorted. "And I am indifferent."

Holmes did not comment. Shortly after, I was in a church to grieve his loss and I wondered anew what sort of God could allow such things to pass by His notice.

My church attendance then was a record more of absence than presence, with appearances perhaps on the major holidays but no more. Mary, saint that she was, did not press me.

Then I lost her too, and the babe we didn't know she bore. After her funeral I resolved to never darken the door of another church, regardless of creed. God did not exist, could not exist and allow such things to happen. Those that professed a loving God were only deceiving themselves so their lives would not seem so bleak.

And life was, indeed, bleak. But still I soldiered on, like the soldier I was, and took comfort in helping others however I could.

Then Holmes returned and part of me called it a miracle, wanted to credit a generous deity with his restoration. But Holmes' tale was entirely rational, his explanation firmly grounded in reality--gods need not apply.


End file.
